Cakrawala
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Mark dan Donghyuck adalah langit dan laut. Memori yang mereka ukir sejak dahulu adalah kaki langit. Tawa yang mereka umbar adalah deburan ombak. Lelah yang mereka bagi adalah lembayung senja. Imaji yang memersekusi di antara mereka adalah konstelasi. Keduanya bercintakan pada surya. / markhyuck


_**cakrawala;**_  
 _semi-canon, kinda angst but im not sure_ _ㅡ_ pairing(s) : markhyuck

.

.

.

 _Mark dan Donghyuck adalah langit dan laut. Memori yang mereka ukir sejak dahulu adalah kaki langit. Tawa yang mereka umbar adalah deburan ombak. Lelah yang mereka bagi adalah lembayung senja. Imaji yang memersekusi di antara mereka adalah konstelasi._

 _Keduanya bercintakan pada surya._

.

.

.

Ada kala semu kaki langit berimplikasi pada perasaan mereka. Derap kaki keduanya pada pasir pantai yang hangat membawa dengungan tawa jauh tenggelam untuk tertulis pada lembaran memori yang hendak menjadi alasan untuk bernostalgia. Tetapiㅡdetik, menit, maupun hari esok berbeda.

 _Apakah cetak jemari pada pantai yang mereka pijak akan sama?_

 _Apakah tawa yang mengiringi deburan ombak akan sama?_

 _Apakah bias cahaya matahari pada lautan akan sama?_  
Mereka tak tahu; dan tidak akan tahu.

Kala lembayung terlalap oleh bekunya langit malam, satu dari keduanya akan terdiam. Menghitung menit-menit yang 'kan terlewati, menghela napas yang semakin memendek.

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **, ayo pulang."**

Mark bukan membenci, namun ia harus tinggalㅡharus lebih kuat untuk menjarah angkasa.

 **"Duluan, aku harus di sini."**

Donghyuck menarik sedikit kurva pada paras manisnyaㅡkakaknya yang satu ini pekerja keras, namun ia paham bahwa Mark butuh untuk bersandar dan melepaskan segala beban.

 **"Tidak. Tidak mau pergi kalau kau tidak ikut."** Ujarnya terdengar menyebalkan.

Ruang antar keduanya semakin terkikis, tiada senyumㅡtiada tawa yang tertukar. Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan heran dan kedua alisnya hampir menyatu.

 **"Pulang lah. Jangan manja."**

Detik berikutnya, Donghyuck merasakan wajahnya mengerasㅡtidak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

 **"Tidak akan pulang tanpa** _ **hyung**_ **."**

Pikiran keduanya berkontradiksi dan sama keras. Akan tetapi, Mark mengembuskan napasnya sebagai final. Ia tidak pernah menang atas Donghyuck, tidak akan pernah.

 **"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan meminta izin."**

Donghyuck meneliti detil ekspresi Mark yang melembut, ada ruang hatinya yang lepas dari rasa pengap kala melihat kontur _hyung_ -nya yang begitu indah.

 **"Jangan terlalu lama."** Donghyuck kembali berujar. Keringat hasil dari latihan kerasnya hari ini diseka oleh handuk yang Mark bawa. Donghyuck mengerjap kala usakan lembut jemari Mark menyelinap di antara surainya. Mark lelah; ia pahamㅡdan akan selalu paham akan hal itu.

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **, cepat kembali..."**

Mark menarik senyumnya, meyakini Donghyuck atas iktikad yang lebih tua untuk segera pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

Belasan menit Donghyuck memainkan fabrik kasar ransel berbahan kanvas miliknya yang kumal, Mark belum kembali dan memberi kabar mengenai perizinannya. Donghyuck dapat dengan mudah mengatakan dirinya butuh kembali pulang ke asrama; daya tahan tubuhnya tak sesolid titanium.

Akan tetapi Mark memiliki banyak hal yang harus dipikulnyaㅡekspektasi dan ambisi.

 **"Hyuck-ah, Donghyuck-ah."**

Parau suara Mark menghentikan jutaan lembar imaji berantakan pada isi kepala Donghyuck. Yang memiliki nama mendongak, tersenyum begitu manis kala melihat _hyung_ -nyaㅡdi sana; menggunakan kaus yang sudah kering dan terlihat siap untuk meninggalkan gedung tempat keduanya dan trainee lain berlatih.

Wangi binatu menyeruak tajam ke dalam respirasi Donghyuck; sangat Mark sekali, dan itu membuatnya jauh berkali lipat lebih merasa baik.

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **, beli susu?"** Donghyuck bukan bertanya, ia memastikan bahwa Mark mafhum atas tindakan yang menjadi aktivitas rutinnya.

 **"Ya, aku juga harus membeli pelembut pakaian dan deterjen untuk di asrama."**

Keduanya beriringan di tepi jalan Kota Seoul yang cukup padat di malam hari. Mereka memerhatikan gerombolan bocah sekolah menengah pertama yang keluar dari akademi; terlihat bercengkrama amat seru.

 **"Hyuck-ah, pernah berpikir jika kita mengikuti akademi bersama?"**

Donghyuck menoleh; sejenak dadanya bergemuruh sesak karena rasa penasaran itu tumbuhㅡakibat Mark yang masih setia memandang gerombolan di hadapan mereka.

 _Apa rasanya kembali belajar hingga muntah?_

 _Menulis dengan bolpoin warna-warni?_

 _Menyelipkan catatan kecil pada buku paket yang setebal dosa?_

 _Memberi tekukan pada halaman yang vital dan harus dibaca ulang?_

 **"Pernah, namun itu menyakitkan. Aku sudah membuang semua pikiran itu."** Donghyuck menarik senyumannya yang selalu terlihat bersinar; memberi kesempatan yang memandangnya untuk melihat deretan gigi mutiaranya mengintip malu.

 **"Ayo** _ **hyung**_ **, sebentar lagi sampai di toko. Harus cepat."**

.

.

.

 _Ada berjuta alasan kompleks yang kalut di dalam kehidupan mereka. Banyak tawa, banyak tangis, banyak amarah, dan banyak kasih sayang. Roman kehidupan rumit yang terukir pada memoar yang mereka tadah adalah sebuah cakrawala yang kekal adanya. Mark dan Donghyuck mungkin terlihat tak terpisahkan;_

 _ㅡ_ _namun hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui tiap utasan cantik yang terjadi pada mereka._

 _ **ㅡ**_ __ _ **end**_ _ **ㅡ**_


End file.
